villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
|origin = Dark Avengers|species = Half-Demon human|age = |occupation = |affiliation = Cult of Doom Masters of Evil Leviathans (currently) Hydra (formerly)|powers/skills = |hobby = Practicing magic Trolling Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic Lording over Latveria's citizens Pitting supervillains against each-the Planning Mr. Fantastic's death Kidnapping and experimenting on Mutants Antagonizing his enemies Trying make people as bad as him Trying to find ways to release his fellow demons/Leviathans Playing god Pressing the Latvarian people |goals = |crimes = |type_of_villain = Tyrannical God Wannabe}} Victor Von Domashev, better known as Doom, is the overall main antagonist of the entire Dark Avengers universe. He is a reimagined version of the famous ruler of Latvaria of the marvel universe, however, this version is reimagined as a powerful half demon tyrant of Latvaria is a far more malicious and cruel despot who possesses none of the redeeming or noble qualities of the original. He is a former Horizons Lab scientist turned ruthless, tyrannical, and oppressive ruler of Latvaria who seek world conquest to "achieve world peace" but is nothing more than a mere facade to hide his true goal of simply becoming a god of his own new world order. Being a narcissistic, cold, and extremely power-hungry megalomaniac, Doom would do anything to achieve his goals no matter how many heinous acts he has to pull off. He is also a half demon spawn of the demon Mephisto, the brother to Blackheart and Rose as well as the archenemy to Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the whole Marvel universe as a whole. His goal is to release the demons of hell called Leviathans, who were once the ruler of existence before they were were vanquished and sealed away, and rule the universe later the multiverse. He is Thanos's former ally, the founder of the Masters of Evil and Hydra's employer. Due to his vile machinations, connections with other villains of the series, how he orchestrated most of the events that would later leave a strong impact on the entire series, he could be the main villain as a whole. Personality He is undoubalty the most dangerous threat the entire universe has ever faced in centuries after the Marquis of Death, Doom tenancies himself as a god who wants to have everyone to worship and love him no matter how much suffering they have to face. Using a false goal of wanting to create world peace as a way to hide his true intentions, he masquerades as a honorable, affable, and respectful man but is nothing more than a cruel, egocentric, barbaric, domineering, manipulative, ruthless, hedonistic, relentless, sadistic, and extremely terrifying megalomaniacal super villain. He is the embodiment of a tyrannical dictator, killing anyone who gets in his way or questions his authority, pressing the people of Latvaria, and conquering other small nations to be apart of his empire. He is a highly murderous and unpredictable man which his why he maintain his rule over Latvaria, because of this he also strike fear to other villains like Red Skull, Ultron, and even Carnage himself. He no sense of care for his brothers or honor, since to him, that does nothing but holding you back from accomplishing your true ambitions making him completely immoral. He shows admirations towards famous dictators like Adolf Hitler, Rafael Trujillo, and Josef Stalin simply due to how they rise to power and how far they would go to achieve more. Doom is diabolical, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, sinful, heinous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, and a completely irredeemable individual. Doom's goal is to release his fellow demon brethren and rule the whole universe and all of creation as gods, reducing all other lifeforms into either slaves or as mere cattle to have his fellow demons to feed on. He does not care for his fellow Latvarians as he see his role as ruler as a way to further his ambitions. He would kill them if he wishes as a way to gain more power as he did in the first issue when he set his doombot to detonate at a large crowd which resulted to a few Latvarians to be killed. he would also condemn them to torture if one dare to leave his country or questioning his authority. Doom possesses a petty hatred words Mister Fantastic for being as intelligent as him, "stealing" the so-called love of his life who doesn't even like him for being a pervert and a jerk, and making lose his job at Horizons Lab with the result of damaging his perfect face despite being the cause of his own lost of his job and minor injury. Doom one wish was to mentally break Mister Fantastic then kill him in the most horrific way possible while taking the satisfaction of it. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains